Circle $C$ has radius 6 cm. How many square centimeters are in the area of the largest possible inscribed triangle having one side as a diameter of circle $C$?
Answer: We may consider the diameter of circle $C$ as the base of the inscribed triangle; its length is $12\text{ cm}$. Then the corresponding height extends from some point on the diameter to some point on the circle $C$. The greatest possible height is a radius of $C$, achieved when the triangle is right isosceles: [asy]
unitsize(8);
draw(Circle((0,0),6));
draw(((-6,0)--(6,0)));
label("$12$",(0,0),S);
draw(((-6,-0.6)--(-0.6,-0.6)),BeginArrow);
draw(((0.6,-0.6)--(6,-0.6)),EndArrow);
draw(((-6,0)--(0,6)));
draw(((0,6)--(6,0)));
draw(((0,0)--(0,6)),dashed);
label("$6$",(0,2.5),E);
[/asy] In this case, the height is $6\text{ cm}$, so the area of the triangle is $$\frac 12\cdot 12\cdot 6 = \boxed{36}\text{ square centimeters}.$$